


Ghouls and Roadtrips

by nyrhtak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrhtak/pseuds/nyrhtak
Summary: A ghost hunting road trip turns into a dangerous discovery of generations old magic.





	Ghouls and Roadtrips

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not convinced I will finish this. But! Maybe posting it will bring me back to writing more frequently. I have a basic roadmap of plot. Maybe I'll get there.
> 
> Marauder era, in their senior year of college. At first non-magic AU, I guess we're in the U.S.
> 
> ********

“Are you saying that you don’t believe in ghosts at all? Not even when it’s the dead of night and there’s no possible way a bone chilling sound can be explained by the laws of science?” Sirius’ head drooped off the side of his bed as he looked incredulously over at Remus. 

“I’m saying that I have never experienced a ghostly encounter and that there always seems to be a good alternative explanation whenever people tell me about their ghostly experiences.” Remus briefly lowered his textbook before bringing it back up to cover his view of Sirius. 

“But there’s loads of historical accounts and all these movies based on true events. And then there’s the case of the mysterious cabinet door.” Sirius sat up on the edge of his bed, feet resting atop piles of books and clothes strewn across his side of the room. 

“I think you’re using the word ‘historical’ a little too generously. And a cabinet door that opens on its own can be explained by so many other things than a ghost who doesn’t quite understand the concept of pranking the living.” 

“We saw it creak open on its own!”

“Faulty manufacturing in an old apartment building or a swift summer breeze.” Remus lowered his textbook and bit back a laugh at the frustration on Sirius’ face. 

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the bundled-up disbeliever sitting on his throne of lies. “Alright then. If you have these nerves of steel, then you’ll be the perfect ghost hunting partner. Weekend road trip. Next month. The four us at haunted locations and whatever demons decide to possess our sorry selves.” He flopped over on his mattress to reach under his bed for a laptop. Remus chuckled at the ferocity with which Sirius began typing. A minute later, the Samsung sitting on the desk beside Remus lit up with a notification that sirius.black113@gmail.com has shared the document “Ghost Hunting!!!!!” A moment later the Samsung lit up again with a text from Wormtail, “Roadtrip!!!”

Remus swiveled in his chair to face the open bedroom door, “Get off your phone, Peter! Honestly, Sirius can’t you stop enthralling our lives every moment of the day and let us focus on our studies in boring, quiet peace?” Remus closed his book, but a wide grin stole across his face at the prospect of a road trip, however ridiculous the premise. 

“Ah, Moony but tell me honestly that the prospect of going ghoul-hunting like the Scooby gang doesn’t fill you with undeniable joy?” Sirius pried his face from his laptop screen and multiple open tabs, face alight with planning an adventure. 

Remus let out a long-suffering sigh, besmirched by the brightness in his eyes. “A road trip would be a good break from school, and we don’t have finals until December. But if I promise to be your ghoul-hunting accomplice, you have to promise to be my faithful library buddy for the next few weeks.” 

Sirius tossed his laptop to the side and bent down on one knee. “I solemnly swear to be your library buddy, in sickness and in health, for the next few weeks. I can think of no one better to enrich my mind with as we creep ever closer to this Bachelor’s degree and you will find no one better suited to run through graveyards with.” Sirius mimed spitting into his palm and offered his hand to Remus. 

“I hate you. But, I solemnly swear as well.” Remus clasped his hand and pulled him up. “Starting now! You never actually use your desk so we’re going to the library. Grab your crap.” 

********

“So, road trip, huh?” James slid into the seat across from Sirius, placing his lunch bag down. Sunlight was filtering through the leaves of several trees surrounding the small courtyard. “It sounds like a good getaway. And getting to see you lose your shit in dark corridors will be like chicken soup for my soul.” He grabbed Sirius’ half eaten chips while offering up a bag of his own.

“Yeah! I’ve got a few promising places on my list. But to be honest, my excitement has died down a bit since yesterday. I’ve been stuck in the library with Remus for most of my waking hours. I promised I’d be his intensive library buddy leading up to the trip and he actually forces me to work.” 

James raised his eyebrows. “I thought 24/7 quality Moony time would be ideal for you.” 

Sirius raised an accusatory chip at James. “He is good for my studying but studying doesn’t always agree with me. I might be slightly allergic. Anyways, where were you last night? I knocked out before you came back.”

“Lily and I were out finishing our projects over at Rosmerta’s café.”

“Finishing projects. Is that what the youths are calling it now?” Sirius ducked to one side to narrowly avoid the handful of chips tossed at him. “Yeah, Moony and I finished our projects this morning. I don’t feel quite right finishing an assignment a day in advance. It’s off brand for me.” 

“It’ll build character. I am glad we were all able to get stats during the same semester. It’s important to suffer together even if Lily and Remus unironically enjoy it.” 

A sudden influx of students filtering into the courtyard signaled a passing period. Sirius packed up his backpack and got up to leave. “The high schoolers await me and my priceless wisdom. I’ll catch you later after soccer practice? Want to grab a burger with everyone?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I can let Lily and Peter know. Go coach those kids on how to be functioning adults. Tell them about us as cautionary tales.” Sirius saluted James and spun around, heading towards the local high school.


End file.
